


Oh No

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Nouis, Nouis smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is Louis’ cousin and they end up having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

"Oh hey Niall", Johanna began, welcoming her nephew into the house, "Lou’s upstairs", closing the door and returning to the kitchen. Niall quickly ran upstairs, opening his cousin’s door and walking in. "Hey Ni", Louis exclaimed, jumping off his bed and giving the blonde a big hug. "Hey Lou, you could have put on some, uh, more layers", Niall said, referring to Louis wearing only a pair of boxers. "So, we’ve seen each other stark naked man, why don’t you join me?”, Louis joked, laying back down on his bed. As crazy as it sounded, this was a common thing for them both. Seeing as they were both only children, they’d often sleep at each other’s houses, and quite frequently just hung around in their underwear.

Niall was soon down to just his tight orange boxers, and layed down next to his cousin on the bed. They spent a few hours playing on the x-box before Louis mother entered the room. “Boys, i’m off shopping, i’ll be gone for a while, is there anything you need?”, she said, not surprised at their outfit choices. They both shook their head and said goodbye as Johanna left the house, hoping in her car and driving off. 

"I’m bored, wanna get something to eat?", Louis asked, putting the game on pause. "Sure, i’m starving", Niall replied, jumping off the bed and walking out the door. "You always are", Louis said cheekily, slapping the blonde’s ass.

They soon arrived in the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge and snacking on whatever they could find. Niall turned around and was hit with a squirt of whipped cream. “You’re so gonna pay for that”, he screamed, chasing Louis around the kitchen with a small cake he found. It didn’t take long for the blonde to catch up, hitting his cousin straight in the face. The two lads erupted into fits of laughter. “alright, i think we should get cleaned up”, Louis said, guiding Niall up to the bathroom. They opted to just take one together, seeing as it would be much more convenient that having separate showers, and quickly removed their boxers and hoped in. 

The boys were soon finished, jumping out and wrapping a towel around their waists. They walked back into Louis’ room, laying back down on the bed. Louis looked over and can see a small tent peaking out of Niall’s tent. “Got a boner have we?”, he teased, rubbing his palm over Niall’s covered crotch. “N-no, f-fuck off Lou”, the blonde replied, pulling the quilt up over him. “It’s fine, i’m a little horny too”, Louis reassured, taking his towel off and whipping the covers off of Niall. The blonde gave in and soon followed, giving his cock a few strokes until it was fully hard. “Wow Ni, impressive”, Louis exclaimed, tossing himself off. They’ve done this before, so it wasn’t weird when they began giving each other a hand. “Ni, wanna like, try fucking me?”, Louis offered, too horny to care about what he’d just asked. 

But Niall was the same, nodding his head, and adjusting himself so that his back was pressed against the headboard. Louis soon got the message, picking himself up and hovering his hole over the tip of Niall’s dick. He slowly lowered himself down until the whole of the blonde’s cock was in his ass. “Shit Lou, you feel so good, this is so fucking hot”, Niall breathed out, placing a hand on either side of Louis’ hips. He pulled the smaller boy up until only the tip remained, and slammed him back down, causing the both of them to moan. 

Soon enough, Louis was bouncing on Niall’s dick like there was no tomorrow as Niall thrust his hips up to double the pleasure. Suddenly, Louis was pushed onto his back, Niall positioning himself between the Northern boy’s legs, and continued brutally fucking his cousin. Every thrust was hard, fast and balls deep as they both chased their orgasms. Loud moans and curses filled the air, and at the exact same moment that Louis came undone, his mother walked in, freezing in her tracks when she took in the sight before her.


End file.
